he is back
by abbey-hathaway
Summary: dimitri has returns 15 years later after gaurding tasha. he soon meets his son and thats when all the drama begins. strigoi. death. friendship fails. so will it ever be the same agian or will life be a rollercoaster for rose and the rest. read and find ot
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**

**Rose was very upset when dimitri left her for tasha, now 14 years later dimitri comes back with tasha, when he gets back, he soon finds out he has a son, but harry{his son} hates dimitri and tries to run away, but when that fails he tries to kill dimitri, what will happen, whilst rose is trying to get dimitri jealous by dating someone else! Enjoy**

**Sneak peak of chapter 1**

**Beap, beap, beap, that was my alarm clock, it always disturbs me, I ripped the plug out of the wall and throw it over by the door. "Mum get up", that was harry yelling at me, he was now 14, it was his birthday today, but he hated it because it was the day his dad left, I told harry about his dad when he was 12, if dimitri ever came back harry was going to kill him, but I told him not to.**

**I got out of bed and got 4 boxes from under the bed, they were wrapped for harry, I went out and gave him his presents, "Happy birthday", I said well hugging him, he opend the first box, it was a I phone, then the second present was $200, then the third and last were a x box and three x box games, "Thank you so much mum, but don't you have work", he asked, oh yes I did, I grabbed my stuff got dressed and ran out the door…**

**This chapter will keep going please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is continued from the last chapter I hope you like it, sorry for any spelling mistakes.**

**Thank you for the people who have reviewed my first part of my chapter, please read and review.**

**Chapter 1**

**Continued…. **

I grabbed my stuff and ran out of the door, I did not want to be late for work so I ran. I was lissa's guard.

I was right around the corner from lissa's room, then I heard it, his voice, it was getting closer, it was dimitri, before he could see me I ran back to my room.

"What wrong mum?", harry asked with concern written all over his face, "He is back", I replied running over to hug harry.

"Do you mean dimitri?", harry asked, I could not answer so I just nodded. "Where is he, I am going to punch him out", harry said letting go of me, "No, no don't", I replied.

But it was to late, harry was out of my grip and running out the door, when I got outside harry and dimitri were fighting, well harry was dimitri was blocking most of the hits, harry fought just like I did.

"Stop it, harry, stop hitting him", I yelled, then dimitri turned and saw me, then harry knocked him out, I ran over to dimitri, "Your gunna have to say sorry to him when he gets up", I said and turned to harry, "Hell no, he can go to he-", I cut harry off because dimitri was getting up, " he is waking up, help him, harry", I asked harry, "Fine", I got up and moved so harry could grab dimitri up.

Harry went over to dimitri and bent down, dimitri opened his eyes, "I am sorry, I hurt you DAD", Harry just said dad to dimitri, "What I am not your dad", dimitri replied, with a confused look on his face, dimitri got up, then he looked in my eyes, "Uh hi dimitri, we kinda have to talk", I said to dimitri.

"Ya we do, ALONE", He said looking at harry, "You hurt her again and you will get it", harry said to dimitri, "God you too have to fight over everything", I yelled at them before running, I had just seen dimitri and I am now glad he had left, he has got so rude, he has been spending to much time with bitch- face tasha.

I ran out of the dorms, and ran to the gates, I ran start past the guards, "Hey she is getting away", said one of the guards, but it was to late, I found a car in the car park and hot wired it, then I saw it had the persons ID in there, oh joy I had dimitri's car. Typicial.

I drove away from the car park and the court, I started to cry thinking about harry and dimitri, well not dimitri any more he is suck a jerk, yet when I looked in his eyes I could see love.

I stopped the car on the side of the road, I cried my heart out just thinking about them, I turned on the radio and the song "Don't cry your heart out", by cody simspon, yuck, I turned the rdio off, I hate cody simspon.

Then I heard footsteps, oh god here comes the guards to take me away, but when I looked in the mirror I saw dimitri, oh joy.

"Lets talk", dimitri said, "NOW", "FINE, but I am first one thing, you have changed a lot, you used to be caring, but now, now, you yell and you're your mean", I told dimitri he had a really sad look on his face, "I am so sorry I was so mean to you, I should have been nicer, but when I found out that I have a son, I was so angry that you never rang me, to tell me", dimitri said, "I would of rang you but you left after we spent the night in the cabin I was so ups-", I was cut of by dimitri, "The truck", dimitri pointed to a truck that was coming straight for us at full speed, dimitri grabbed me but it was to late…..

**I hope you enjoyed chapter 1, please read and review.**

**Please tell me some ideas what could happen, put your name with your review and I will put 2 people in this story, it might not be in the 2cnd chapter, but you will be in it, well enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to thank Jami for the idea for this chapter thank you so much, please enjoy**

**Chapter 2**

**The truck was coming straight for us, dimitri grabbed me and through me out of the car, "I love you", dimitri said before the truck came straight past me and hit the car and dim- dimitri. He was gone. I felt like part of me had just been hit by the truck. I know he was rude but I did still love him, I always loved him, and I never got a chance to tell him, I felt empty inside.**

**I then realized I had my phone in my pocket, I rang Alberta, she could get some guards, "Hello Alberta help there has been an accident just out of the court help", I put my phone on the ground, I looked around, the fire was getting worse.**

**There was metal all over the ground, I was trying to find dimitri, then I heard some cars coming this way from the court, I kept looking for dimitri.**

**Alberta came out one of the cars and ran to me, "Where is dimitri I can't find him", I said, I fall to the ground crying.**

**Out of the cars there were people with stretches, then I saw lissa, she came running over to me, I was still on the ground, I started to cry, "It is ok, come, we will find him", lissa said trying to comfort me. **

**Then three people carried dimitri off in a stretcher, I ran over to him, they put him in the back of the car. "Hey lissa you can heal him", I yelled at lissa.**

"**I can't I have been working on dream walking and have no energy left today, but since you are spirit bond you have the same powers as I do, you can do it", lissa replied.**

**I had never done this before, but I have seen lissa do it before, so I put my hand on him, I tried to hold in the tears, he looked so bad, he had cuts all over him.**

**I lightly put my hand on his chest, and it started to work, wow.**

**Then I started to feel dizzy.**

**I think I fixed him but I was not sure, I fell to the ground, I think I am dead.**

**Lpov**

**Rose fell to ground, but dimitri woke up, he was still a bit dizzy, "Where's rose, is she ok", dimitri had a croaky voice, "Sit down she is ok, she is fine", I said, we had picked rose up but we did not want to tell dimitri, he would really be upset.**

**It had been three day since the accident, and rose was still in a coma, dimitri had felt so bad, and when he found out that rose is in a coma because she was trying to save him.**

**And harry had taken it out on dimitri.**

Flashback in dpov

I have been waiting for rose to wake up, I have been sitting in front of her door.

Harrison came up to me and punched me, I got up and said, "I am sorry please listen to me, I had no choice", I said to harry, "Oh shut up, everyone knows it is your fault", harry replied and punched me in the gut, I got up, "I am sorry, but please don't fight in here", I replied, I held him back so he would not hit me, lissa and christen came running up to harry and took him away, "Harry don't it is not dimitri's fault, when rose did she was trying to save him", lissa was trying to calm him down, "I will get you", harry said to me before leaving.

I sat back down on the ground, I was my entire fault. Harry had every right to hit me, I put my face into my hands and started to cry.

End of flashback

**Dpov**

**It had been three days since rose had saved me, everyone blames me well except lissa, but now I think it was my entire fault, I should have just died, wish I could have told rose not to save me.**

**I have spoke to anyone well except for harry but that was not really talking more of yelling, I do hope rose wakes up soon it is eating me up inside, I don't think I can last any longer.**

"**She is waking up, dimitri , dimitri, rose is waking up", lissa came running up to me, I jumped to my feet, and ran down to her room.**

**I opened the door to find rose there, laying there, her eyes were fluttering, finally they opened.**

**Lissa, Adrian, Alberta, christen, harry and I was surrounding her.**

**Then she said something, "Get him out of here NOW", rose yelled pointing at, a-t at me, "But rose, roza", I replied, Adrian and christen took me out, "She is probably just needs some space", Adrian said, "Ok, I guess I will just go back to my house", I said sadly.**

**I walked out of the hospital and back to my home, I was trying not to cry, I kind of saved her live, if I did not push her out of the way we both would be dead.**

**Rpov**

**I just through dimitri out of my room, I think was at the hospital or the infirmary they both look the same. **

**The only reason I throw dimitri out was because it brought back the pain of when he left. I did not want to dimitri again, I know I was going to give him another chance but now I that I thought about it I am glad the truck hit us, so I had a chance to think over it, I am just going to forget dimitri, I will treat him like any other person.**

**Then I realized about four sets of eyes were just starring at me, "Hi, how long have I been here?", I asked, then before anyone could answer me lissa hugged me to death, "I am so glad your ok, but why did you kick dimitri out, he did kind of save you", lissa replied.**

"**Well….", I did not know what to say so I did not answer.**

**Then the nurse came in so everyone left.**

**The nurse looked so young, to young to be a nurse, she had light orange hair put in a tight bun but some of her hair was falling on the side. She had a slim body, emerald green eyes, pasty skin and you could see her fangs hanging out of her mouth.**

"**Hello my name is Jami, you have been in here for a week, I am here to see how you are feeling?", she asked, "Well I have a big headache but nothing else, when can I go?", I replied.**

"**You can go whenever you want", she replied, "can I go now", I asked, "Sure", Jami replied before leaving the room.**

**I left the infirmary, I only wanted to talk to harry so harry walked with me. "So harry what happened well I was asleep?", I asked as we opened the door to our room, dimitri had already left my room, "Well I punched dimitri out, I did not have to go to school and yah that's all really", harry replied. **

**I went and sat on the couch, "Do you want a drink or something to eat?", harry asked, "No thank you", I replied.**

**Then I saw something on the coffee table next to the couch, it was a note=**

Dear roza,

**I saw roza and new who it was from.**

I am so sorry I was such a jerk, I hope we

Can talk when you feel better, I really am sorry,

I hope you and I can start over and tell harry that next time

He punch's me I will knock him out

Oh yah I will be yours I know you still love me, I can

Tell, it is in your eyes, oh and when you see me I will accept a 'thank you' for saving your live.

Lots of love dimitri

"**That fuckin jerk….**

**I hope you enjoyed it, sorry I stopped it there but I did not know where to stop it.**

**And I would like to thank Jami again you are fantastic!**

**Oh yah and I did not think of all of this I had same help from a great person Jami that is why I am thanking her!**

**:]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok enjoy, please read and review, if I get 3 reviews for this chapter I will update earlier. **

**Chapter 3**

"**That fuckin jerk, he thinks he can just say sorry and think that we can start over", I yelled, i scrunched up the note and throw it in the bin, "Whats wrong, wait let me guess. Dimitri?", harry said sacasticly, hey he was like me in a lot of ways.**

"**U guessed right, e wants to date me again, yuck no thanks, he might of saved my life but I am not dating him, he will just leave again", I replied.**

"**Dork, well I am going to bed see ya", harry said before walking to his room, "Good night", I yelled before harry shut the door of his room.**

**I did not feel like going to bed so I just sat on the couch, then I heard a knock at the door, who would be up at this time it was **1:34 am, knock knock, knock, **I walked over to the door to find dimitri standing there, he was trying to look sexy, he did look pretty hot-**

Wait I hate him. He is not hot, he is a jerk. Indiot.

**A voice in my head told me. "Sooo, what do you want dimi- guardian belikov?", I asked dimitri, I decided to say guardian belikov instead of dimitri just to piss him off, I think it worked too.**

"**I am was just coming to tell you that we are all going camping tommrrow", dimitri said. **

"**Wait your not here to talk about the note you left me?", I asked, "What note?", dimitri asked, with a confused look on his face, "Don't play dumb with me dimitri", I retorted then I kicked him in the crouch.**

**Then I slammed the door on him.**

**Then I relized I just bwoke harry up. Great. "What did you do?", harry asked confused, "Well dimitri was being rude so I kicked him in the-", harry cut me off, "Oh mum", harry ran to the door, he opened the door to see dimitri laying on the ground holding his crouch. HA.**

**I fall to the ground laughing, "Well I am glad you think this is funny", dimitri yelled.**

"**Soooo, I would like to know why you made that note", I asked dimitri, once angina he looked confustion.**

"**I never gave you a note", dimitri replied, "Then who did?...**

**Sorry it is so small, I did not know where to stop and I have been unwell so I did not know what to write, sorry**

**:]**


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you for all the great reviews you make me feel much better.**

**Please R&R!**

**:]**

**Chapter 4**

"**Then who did?", I asked, now I looked confused, "Does anyone hate you?", harry asked me, I thought then it hit me, "TASHA", I replied, "Come on, I grabbed dimitri's arm and ran out the door", I yelled, dimitri and harry followed.**

**When I got to tasha's room I did not even knock I just kicked down the door, tasha was sitting on the couch watching the TV. **

**I ran up to her and punched her in the face, "What the fuck", tasha yelled, "You bitch", I yelled back, dimitri and harry did not even try to stop me from punching the crap out of tasha.**

**I punched her in the nose and her nose started to bleed. HA. She deserved it.**

**That's when dimitri and harry came and grabbed us, harry grabbed me and dimitri grabbed tasha. Tpyical. "You bitch you wrote that fuckin note didn't you", I yelled as harry pulled me back. Tasha tried to get out of dimitri'd grip, she finally did and punched me in the cheek.**

**Harry let go of me and I pushed her on the ground and punched her a few times, then she got on top o me and smashed a bowl on my head.**

**It really hurt, I thought I could get up but then the darkness consumed me.**

**DPOV**

**Tasha had just hit a bowl over rose's head, I think rose was knocked out, she did not move.**

"**Why didn't stop her, I thought you loved me?", tasha yelled at me, "I hate you, I never loved you, I was your guardian and that's all", I yelled back at her.**

**Harry picked up rose and we took her to the infirmary, "What happened now", miss Darsuko, she was the courts doctor.**

"**Well she was in a fight and the other person hit a bowl over her head", I replied, I did not want to say that she was fighting with tasha, then I realized as I put rose down on the bed, that she had lost a lot of blood, and YUCK, the blood was all over me.**

**They took rose in and a few more doctors came in, rose was really injured, then I heard a few more people come up, it was lissa, christen, Adrian, mia and Eddie.**

"**Where is she can I go see her?", lissa yelled well starting to cry, "I am sorry but you can't go see her", I replied, lissa looked really sad, she went and hugged christen, "What happened?", Adrian asked me, "Rose got in a fight with tasha, and they punched and then tasha got a bowl and smashed it over her head, and from all the injuries she has lot a lot of blood", I replied.**

"**Why didn't you stop them", Adrian yelled back at me, "I did everything I could", I replied, "Well you didn't do a good job", Adrian yelled back again.**

"**He did everything he could, so stop yelling", harry whispered, "Your all fighting when rose is in there fighting for her life again", harry replied.**

**Lissa went over to harry and hugged him, "It will be ok", lissa was trying to calm him down.**

**Two hours later, the nurse came out, she looked really upset, that's when I new. Rose had died.**

"**She is ok, rose is still asleep, but she is fine, rose has a broken arm and some cuts but that's all, she did really well, we thought she would not make it", the nurse said.**

**Me and harry went in first, rose was just laying there.**

**She had a heart monitor, I walked over and stood next to her. Harry came in, he stood next to me, we just looked at her, I felt so sad.**

Beap, Beap, Beap, **I looked over at the heart monitor, then about five doctor came in, "You have to go", doctor darsuko said to me and harry, but harry did not move, I pulled him out.**

**I don't think rose will be ok…**

**I hope you liked it sorry that it is a bit short I have been very busy, I am moving houses so I might not be writing for a while sorry**

**:]**


	6. Chapter 6

**This will be my second last update before I move houses so I might not update for a week, I am really sorry, please keep reading, please read and review.**

**If I get three reviews then I will try and update as fast as possible.**

**;]**

**Chapter 5**

**DPOV**

I don't think rose was ok,

**Harry and I walked out of the room, well doctor darsuko pushed us out but it was still the same.**

"**What's wrong with rose?" Adrian and lissa asked at the same time, "I don't know, her heart monitor stopped working and then about 6 nurses came in", I answered.**

**Lissa started to cry again, I think she thought that rose would not make it, if that happened lissa would be heart broken.**

**Two hours later the nurses came out, they looked happy, really happy. Oh thank god rose was ok.**

"**You can go see her now, she is awake and wanted to see harry and dimitri", doctor darsuko said to all of us. "Ok thank you", I replied, lissa looked really upset because she could not come in.**

**Harry and I walked in again, she got up on one elbow, "Hi how are you going?" harry asked looking really concerned. "Fine, now where is the fuckin bitch", rose yelled.**

"**Calm down, rose she is at her house, now how are you really feeling?" I asked her.**

**RPOV**

"**Calm down, rose she is at her house, now how are you really feeling?" dimitri asked me, with concern all over her face. Well now that I thought about it I did feel really sore.**

"**I am fine", I lied, "Soo, how long have I been out for", I asked, not really caring, I just wanted to get out so I could kill that fucked up slutie bitch. Well I could say worse.**

"**You have been out for-", dimitri stopped talking because I jumped off the bed and ran out the door.**

**He did not get me, when I got outside Adrian lissa and christen starred at me for about half a second, then I ran out the door of the infirmary, It was ice cold outside, I was not wearing any shoes so my feet were felt like ice.**

**But I kept going.**

**I finally got to Tasha's room, I felt like shit but still managed to knock the door down, Tasha quickly turned to me, "What the fuck do you want?", Tasha felled well coming to me, "I want you fuckin dead", I retorted back, I ran to her and kicked her in the stomach, by the time she feel to the floor dimitri and harry were in, dimitri grabbed me this time, "Rose you should not be running around, and you Tasha get the fuck out of my life", dimitri yelled to Tasha, "Fine, but I will be back" Tasha yelled to me.**

**Dimitri carried me back to the infirmary.**

**When I got back lissa came running up to me, I got back down on my feet, lissa hugged me and that's when I thought I was going to die, then Adrian came running over to me, "Are you ok", he said well trying to kill me like lissa did.**

"**I was fine till to people tried to kill me", I replied, "Who?" Adrian and lissa asked looking very confused. "YOU", Christen, dimitri, harry and I yelled back to them, They looked sorry, "Oh, sorry", they replied together.**

"**You better get to bed roza you look very tried", dimtri said well putting his arm around my belly, "Ok good night" I replied, everyone said good night back to me, and once everyone said there goodnight's they left, well everyone except dimitri, I kissed hi and then walked to my room, but before I could get in my room doctor darsuko stopped me, "Um rose and dimitri, I need to tell you guys some stuff", doctor Darsuko{Or jami}, asked, "Ok", dimitri and I replied, "Well rose you are pergent", She said, I was shocked but I was shocked but dimitri was, well I think he just died.**

"**Who is the father?", dimitri asked angrily, "Ummm it is….**

**Sorry this chapter is short I have been busy moving all my stuff, it is really messie in my house, please read and review and I will update as soon as possible sorry!**

**;}**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

"Umm, it is

**It is, dimitri", doctor darsuko replied, looking very concerned. "How, I have not had sex, umm I mean been with him in years", I asked looking very shocked, dimitri just stood there, I think he was thinking.**

"**Well dimitri's sperm must have still been in your body, which means if you were to get pergnet again it would be dimitri's baby too", doc darsuko{jami}, replied.**

**I was still shocked, a few minutes later dimitri finally said something, "How long has she been pregnet and is the baby ok?", dimitri asked, "She first fell pregnet about a week ago and the baby is fine", jami replied.**

"**You can see now if it is a boy or girl now?", jami asked, "Ok", dimitri and I said at the same time.**

**DPOV**

**Rose is pregnet and it is my child, but how. OH GOD.**

**RPOV**

**We walked into the room, I layed down on the bed, dimitri sat next to me, he held my hand, "After this we have to talk", I told dimitri, he just nodded his head, I think he was still in shock.**

**Jami lifted my top and smothed this jelly thing over it, then she got this long metal thing to tell me if it was a girl or a boy, I hope it is a girl. I have always wanted a girl but harry was still good though, harry always wanted a little brother.**

**After this dimitri and I were going to talk then I was going to tell adrain, christen, lissa, harry, my mum, mia and eddie. "I am going to put this over your belly to see if it is girl or boy", jami said, she was putting the metal thing oiver my belly.**

"**Oh my god, it is a GIRL", I yelled, I was looking at the T.V, then I turned to dimitri he had his guardian mask on but I could see a little bit of happiness in his eyes.**

**Once jami got all the jelly of my belly, I went over to dimitri and hugged him, then I relieazed that me and dimitri were not going out or anything but I really wanted to but then I don't want to.**

"**Thank you jami, when do I have to come back?", I asked as dimitri and I walked out of the room, "Next week, now get some rest", jami replied before we left.**

**We got back to my room, harry was asleep on the couch so we went into my room, I sat on the bed next to dimitri, "Dimitri I don't know how to tell you this but I kind of want to start over with you", I looked at him, "I would like that, but this time we start off slow", dimitri replied then he hugged me, "Ok now lets go tell everyone", I said before we left….**

**Sorry this is so short but I am moving and it is really hard, I will not be updating for about a week, I know that sucks, but I will try to update earlier. Sigh.**

**So please review and I will make my next chapter extra long, if possible.**

**;]**


	8. Chapter 8

**I have just got into my new house, it is awesome. It has a pool. Arghh. Anyways I will try and make this chapter extra long, sorry for taking a little while to update I will try and make this chapter good.**

**;]**

**Chapter 7**

"Ok let's go tell everyone, before we left** my room.**

**Dimitri opened the door for me and we walked over to the court's café. Lissa, Christian, Eddie, mia and Adrian were sitting at a table laughing.**

"**Hey guys", I waved to them as we came over. "Hey" They all said at the same time, it was kind of funny, dimitri and I sat down next to each other. **

"**Well, guys I have something important to say", I asked, they all looked at me, "Well I am pregnant, and dimitri is the father", I said excitement in each of my words.**

"**ARGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH", Mia and liss, screamed, Eddie, Christian, dimitri and Adrian covered there ears, I did not because I was used to it.**

"**THAT IS FANTASTIC", Liss screamed and ran over to me, when she got over to me she hugged me as tight as possible, "Are….. lis- lissa to, to tight, you-r killin me", I told her, then she let go of me, "Sorry I am just so excited", lissa said before going back to her seat then I heard loud footsteps coming closer to me, I turned around to see mia coming to hug me. She ran to me and hugged me, "If you kill me I will haunt you", I yelled at her as she hugged me. "I won't", she said well laughing. Once she let go of me, I turned to see dimitri had left, I think he went to go get something to eat, "I am proud lil dhampir", Adrian said, he did look a bit jealous, "Thanks" I replied.**

"**Hey is that dimitri kissing TASHA"lissa, said to me well pointing to them.**

**What. Wait WHAT. That is dimitri and he is kissing Tasha. FULL ON. That tramp and that dick head.**

"**Hey it is", Adrian said well coming over to me, "We had just got back together", I told him, well crying.**

**Lissa, Adrian and mia held me, probably to stop me from killing both of them. But they were not good at holding me, I let go of them and ran over to dimitri still crying. "You cheater, I actually loved you, and then you go around kissing HER", I yelled to dimitri, now everyone in the café were looking at me. "You BITCH", I yelled to Tasha, and ran out of the café, I did not know where I was running, but then I bumped into someone. Oh it is just harry, "Hey mum why are you crying. Wait what he did?" harry asked well holding me, "Well I am pregnant and it is Dimitri's child. I went to tell everyone, and then dimitri started kissing that BITCH", I said still crying.**

"**Where is he?" harry asked, "He is in the café", I replied. Harry left go of me and ran to the café, I followed him, harry ran in and found Dimitri and before Dimitri could do anything harry punched him right in the nose, I was going to stop him but Dimitri deserved it. HA.**

"**Hey you little-', Dimitri started to say to harry before he was punched in the nose again. Then harry just left.**

**Once we were far away from the café I hugged harry, "Thank you, I think we need to leave and I know who can help us", I told harry. We started to walk to Adrian; he would probably be back in his room by now. "Who is it?" harry asked, "Adrian, he always looked after me and I am sure he would help" I replied. **

**Harry did not say anything else, so we walked in silence. **

**Dpov**

**What just happened, all I remember was going to get rose something, and then next minute I am standing next to Tasha and rose is yelling at me and Tasha. What did I do, lissa, Adrian, Eddie, Christian and mia are giving me dirty looks what did I do?**

**Then rose ran out, "What just happened?", I asked lissa, Christian, mia, Eddie and Adrian just left, "Why don't you tell me", lissa retorted, "Please tell me all I remember was going over to get rose something to eat next minute rose is yelling at me and Tasha", I told her, "OH god Tasha must have used compulsion on you to kiss her", lissa answered. WAIT. WAIT. I just kissed TASHA. **

"**Why did you do that TASHA", I yelled at her, "Have fun with you happy family", Tasha said before walking away.**

**Then harry came in and punched me in the nose. WHAT THE FUCK. Oh yah he must have found out. "You little-", I was cut off by him punching me in the nose again, then he ran off.**

**Oh god my nose. Now lissa had left, she did not even heal my nose. GOD. I have to go find rose and tell her. Where would she go?...**

**Rpov**

**I knocked on Adrian's door, after about a minute he answered the door. "Come in lil dhampir and scary dhampir", that's what he would call harry, harry did not like it but I think it was funny.**

"**OK I don't have long, so can you bye harry and me a ticket to, well anywhere?", I asked him, "Sure on one thing, can I come?" Adrian asked, I looked at harry he looked angry but hey anyway to get away from dimitri, should take it. "FINE", Harry and I said at the same time.**

**;}**

**Ten minutes later we were all packed I wrote a letter for lissa saying….**

Dear lissa,

I am sorry that I am

Leaving but I can not stay with

Him here. I will come visit, Adrian is coming with

Me. I love you lots

From rose

;}

**Then I wrote one for dimitri. JERK.**

Dear JERK,

I hope you are happy, have a fun time with

That bitch. Now you can go have a family.

Well for me I am going to start a family with

Adrian, so now you can have what YOU want

I hate you, rose

**I left it under there door then ran to where the court airport was. I had took one more look at the court before boarding the plane, we were going to Australia, and I always wanted to go. Finally.**

"**Good bye liss", I muttered before falling asleep. One tear rolled down my cheek.**

**Sorry for making it so short but I am very busy at the moment I am starting high school this year and I have to get ready. Sigh. I hope you liked it anyway. Oh ya review and tell if it should be a girl or boy and what it could be called.**

**;}**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok this chapter might be a little shorter, and some places you might no know of, but they are all in Australia, I choose Australia or them to live since I live there so it makes it easier! Sorry for any confustion**

**Chapter 8**

**The plane landed in asutralia, "Rose get up", Adrian said well shaking me.**

**I got up and harry, Adrian and I walked off the plane. Once off the plane we walked into the terminal, We are in Melbourne, one of the main cities in Australia. In the airport it was very busy, what made it worse was that we had no idea where to go. **

**In the end Adrian and harry just followed me, and I was following the signs. About half an hour later we found the baggage carersell. **

**I found my suitcase first and went and waited for Adrian and harry, once they were done we started walking again, "Where now?", harry asked me, "Now we go through customs", I replied, then we kept walking.**

**About an hour later we were finally out o customs, we would have been faster but Adrian had illegal cigrettes and we had to wait, Adrian ended up with a $600 fine. Tpyical.**

**After the incident in the customs area we walked over to the car rentals, Adrian had got a ford fiesta. It was red, once we got to the car we put the suitcases in the trunk and started to drive, "Where are we going", I asked Adrian as he drove away from the airport, "It is a surprise", Adrian said, after a while I feel asleep.**

**LPOV**

**I had just finished seeing Christian and was on my way back to my room, I opened the door and saw a note on the ground, I read it. I looked over the writing and read it three times, then I screamed, Christian came running over to my room. He came up to me, I was crying. How could rose do this to me, she was my guardian.**

"**What is wrong?", Christian finally asked well hugging me, I could not speak so I just gave him the note.**

**I could not take this, this is dimitri's falt, he will pay.**

**I am going to kill him, well not actually because I can not fight and he would beat me.**

**Before Christian could grab me I was out the door, I ran to the gym and slammed open the doors, I saw dimitri sitting there holding a note, I could see he was crying, "YOU", I yelled well pointing to him, "YOU, did this to rose, this is all your falt", I was yelling, "I am so sorry princess, I know. Maybe we should just wait till she relaxs and maybe she will come home", Dimitri replied, "Fine", I yelled and ran out the door.**

**RPOV**

**I was awoken by the car stopping I opened my eyes and looked out the window, I was shocked I looked at an amzing two story house, in the background I could just see a pool. WOW. OMG. Adrian did this all for me. ME. Oh god after everything that I did to him, I really should give him a chance.**

**Then Adrian opened the door for me, I jumped out of the car and fall into adrian's grip and hugged him, when I got off him I looked at my stomach and could start to see a baby bump, I had completely forgotten about the baby, "Thank you, thank you, I love you", I said when I got up, Then I kissed his cheek, I could hear harry coughing to mean to stop kissing, Adrian and I just laughed, "So where are we?", I asked, "We are in geelong, lil dhampir, and don't worry there are shopping places near by, oh and there are not many strigoi because this place in so sunny", Adrian answered.**

**We walked into our new house. WOW. It is huge, and it has a pool and a spa, and Adrian has really overdone this place.**

**Then once we shut the door someone knocked on the door, {A/N It is night time, but they will start living in day time now}, I opend it and looked outside to see, a STRIGOI.**

**sorry for leaving it on a cliff hanger  
**

**;}**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for not updating in so long, please don't hate me! Enjoy**

**;}**

**Chapter 9**

I opened the door and looked outside to see a STRIGOI….

**I quikley shut the door and ran to where Adrian and harry were, "Strigoi", I yelled at the top of my lungs, Adrian and harry came running down the stairs, "Where are-", harry asked, but he was cut of by the door been slammed down, as fast as I could go, which was not that fast since I was pregnant. We ran out the back door, then we came around to the front part of the house, all the strigoi were inside the house, we had to leave NOW. "In the car NOW", I yelled to harry and adrina who were behind me, I let them get in the car, but just as I was about to open the door to the car someone grabbed me from behind, I tried to get out of there grip but falled, "Keep going Adrian, GO", I yelled at him, I would not live with myself if something happened to Adrian or harry.**

**After about 2 seconds Adrian pulled the car out of the footpath and raced down the street.**

**By then I felt fangs dig into my thort, it hurt like hell but I was kind of used to it from when lissa would bit me for blood. But this was different this time the person did not stop, they were draining me. Next thing I know I was falling to the ground and consumed by darkness.**

**APOV**

**[Adrain]**

**Oh god I can not believe I just left rose to die, how could I, I could o saved her, no no I should have saved her.**

**Me and harry decided that we would go back to the court, then harry would go back to st vladmirs.**

**We did not talk the whole way home, we just sat and thought, harry must be so upset, first he lost his dad and now his mum.**

"**I can help you", I told harry as we drove from the airport to the court, "How can you help me, what get me a new mum", harry replied, I could tell that he was trying to hold in his tears, "I know I can not get you a new mum, but if you need or want anything just ask me", I tried to hold my tears back now.**

"**Thanks, dad", he replied. Wait. Wait, repaly he just called me, ME, dad. Since when was I dad. **_Well he probably just said that to comfort me. _** A voice in my head said.**

**Finally we got back to court, "lets go tell lissa first", harry said, I just nodded. Lissa is going to kill me.**

**When we made it to lissa's room I knocked on the door, finally about two minutes later lissa got the door, she looked like she had been crying, inside her room was Christian, dimitri, mia and eddie.**

"**Oh my god you guys are back", lissa yelled, when lissa said that everyone that was inside came up to the door, "Well where is she?", lissa asked, I did not say anything that's when lissa got the idea, that rose was gone, "OH god what happened to her?", lissa asked well crying, Christian came up to her and hugged her.**

"**Can we come inside and tell you?", harry asked, that is the first thing he had said since we were in the car. Christian and lissa just nodded and let us in, "Harry do you want to tell them?", I asked harry well turning to him, he nodded. Everyone was sitting on the couch.**

**HPOV**

"**Well, we had decided to go to Australia to live, and we had just got home, some place in geelong, yah well anyway well someone knocked on the door so rose answered it, then a few minutes later she closed the door and came running to us and yelled **_STRIGOI_**, so we ran to the back door and came running out of there, we thought all the strigoi were inside the house so we ran to the front of the house and when we got in the car rose was about to get in then a strigoi snuck up behind her and grabbed her", I had to stop, I was now starting to cry, lissa came over to where I was sitting and hugged me, she kept holding me.**

"**So once the strigoi snuck up behind us and grabbed rose, he was not going to let go of her. That's when rose yelled at us to go and leave, about a few seconds later adrain pulled out of the footpath and started to go down the street, I looked back to see the strigoi bitting rose's neck and that's when I knew she would die", I said while holding lissa.**

**Lissa let go of me after about half an hour of sadness lissa let go of me, I still leaned my head on lissa's shoulder and finally fell asleep.**

**DPOV**

**After I found out that rose was dead I felt so empty like part of me had been ripped out, but no one noticed because I put on my guardian mask on. ;[**

**RPOV**

**I thought I was dead, but I was not, I opened my eyes to see one set of red eyes staring at me, "Where am I ?", I asked the girl who was looking at me, "We are on a plane we are going to attack the royal court", the girl vampire replied well laughing, "Oh yah I am abbey and you are strigoi", she said well holding her hand out for me to shake.**

**I finally shoke her hand, I was so shocked, first I am strigoi second we are attacking the court, "I am going to help you, but you are a pretting good fighter, oh that is erick, that erin , that's tia , then there is Jacob and lucas", she said well pointing to all the people, "Hi", I said, they just looked at me and said, "Hi", together, then got back to what ever they were doing.**

**What was happening, it is like a nightmare, it was horrible, HELP ME. I yelled in my head.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review, the review button is calling your name, **_Help, press me, press now_**.**

**If I get three reviews then I will do the next chapter!**

**;}**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

**We landed about half an hour later, we were now in Montana and tonight we were going to attack the court, I am excited but I don't want anything to happen to my friends, "Hay rose here, you have not had any blood", abbey said to me well throwing me a packet of blood. "Thanks", I replied.**

**I drank it well we drove to a house that we will plan our attack, well I don't think I will have to plan much. All I knew was that we were meeting about 50 other strigoi at the gates before we broke it. **

**I am still a bit upset about losing my baby but really I did not really want another child, I have harry anyway.**

**LPOV**

**I can not believe that rose is strigoi, I am so upset but I can not worrying about myself right now we have to save rose. Dimitri, harry, Adrian and I have been looking in old books just to find a way to save her. NOTHING. We have been reading for about six hours and I have read 7 books, I am losing hope in finding rose, I need her.**

"**I found it", dimitri yells, oh my god we are saved. We all run over to his book, "We need 2 spirit users to charm a stake, then one of the spirit users have to stake her in the heart", dimitri said what was in the book, "Adrian do you have enough energy", I asked him, he just nodded to me, then harry pulled out a stake it was rose's, I think it made harry feel upset, but he still passed it over to us, "It is mum's", is all harry could say.**

**I grabbed it, "Ok we will start charming it now, because it takes a long time", I told everyone. Then I and Adrian started to use all our energy to charm the stake.**

**RPOV**

**We were planning our attack, we had about 10 minutes before we let then we would meet the other 50 strigoi. I was excited now, but I was really happy that I did not need my stake all I need was my body which was now very strong.**

"**Ok everyone we are now leaving", Erik told everyone.**

**We all started to walk out of the house, I walked with Tia, "have you ever attacked the court?", I asked her trying to make conversation, "No but I have attacked that academy, I think its Vladimir's or something, I used to go there I used to be a Dhampir", Tia replied, "I went to St Vladimir's, it sucked", I said Tia just laughed.**

**Then we had to be silent because we were nearing the court, that's when I started to see the other pack of 50 Strigoi, I think they were waiting for us.**

"**We have broken the wards so lets go", one of the guys said, "That is the head of our group, he is called Damien", Tia whispered to me. I just nodded.**

**Tia, Erik, Jacob, luck, Erin and I went to the front to go in first. I could just see the outline of the court, it was day time for vampires but night time for humans.**

**We started to run in, Tia, Erin and I went over to the guest housing, that's when I saw him Dimitri, he did not see me, I was going after him when I was grabbed from behind, it was Stan. "Stan get the fuck off me", I growled, "Well if it isn't Hathaway", Stan retorted, before he had a chance to stake me my teeth were in his neck, ha his blood was good.**

**Once Stan was dead I caught up to where Erin and Tia, they were now inside the guest area, Erin just killed a guardian that I did not know, and that's when someone grabbed me behind me, I am getting really tired of being grabbed from behind, but then I noticed who had me?**

**Sorry this is so short, my next chapter will be better, please review, I am sorry but rose had to lose the baby to fight!**

**;}**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok before I write this next chapter I would like to say for anyone who lives in Australia, if you are near the area where cyclone yasi is good luck. **

**Ok so here is my next chapter thanks for all my reviews you guys and girls rock.**

**;}**

**Chapter 11**

**Dimitri had me, god out of all the people dimitri really?**

"**Roza, we can turn you back to dhampir, wait what happened to the baby?", dimitri asked me well still holding me, "It died and I do not want to b-", I was cut of by someone staking me in the heart, wait it was lissa.**

**I fall to the ground, then light surrounded me and lissa, wait I am not dead. Lissa charmed the stake, oh god.**

**I got up and slowly walked to lissa, "Oh god thank you lissa", I said to her then I walked up to hug her.**

**I moved her hair and sunk my teeth into her neck, yep she missed my heart, she hit my chest. I am not going to kill her but turn her.**

**Before anyone could stop me lissa was turned, "Roza what did you do?" Dimitri asked well running to me, what an idiot what do you think I just did.**

"**I turned her", I growled back, which made dimitri flinch, soon lissa got up, "Come on lissa we gotta go now", I said to her, she now had red eyes and her skin was much more pale. **

**Lissa just nodded and followed me, we were running back to where I first came in, "Where are we going?", lissa asked me well we ran, "Anywhere away from here", I replied, I did not know where we were going, we would probably attack again, soon we made it up to where the gates were, we went through, "Rose you are ok", I heard tia and erin say together, "Yah and I turned someone too, lissa this is Erin and tia, and then there is Erik, Jacob and Lucas", I said well pointing to all of them, "Any guys this is lissa, my bestie", I kept going.**

"**Hi", they all replied, lissa just waved, "We thought you were dead rose", Tia told me, "Nah almost, but lissa missed my heart just", I replied, that made lissa blush.**

"**Oh hey lissa you must be dying for some blood here", Erik told lissa then we passed her a packet of blood, "Thanks", she replied, "We better get going before the sun comes out", I said to everyone, "We will go to our house tonight", I said to lissa, she just nodded well drinking the blood.**

**We started to walk back to our house, because the sun would come out in about two hours.**

**DPOV**

**I can not believe that rose is still strigoi and now lissa is too, I should go tell Christian he is going to kill me.**

**I started to walk over to the moroi guest housing to where Christian was staying, it was winter so I was walking on snow and it was very slippery. **

**When I got to his room I knocked on his door, he looked very happy that would soon change, "Come in dimitri", Christian said, "Thanks", I walked over to where his couch was and sat down, "Umm, I don't know how to say this but when lissa staked rose she missed the heart and when rose got up she pretended to be dhampir and when she went to lissa to hug her she", I paused, "Rose umm she well she bit lissa and lissa was turned to strigoi", I finished Christian was trying to be strong but failed, "I am so sorry, but we can get them back, we just need Adrian to stake them", I said trying to sound confident, "So we can get them back", Christian asked, I just nodded.**

"**We better go tell everyone, mia and Eddie did not even now that rose is strigoi", I said Christian just nodded, well he looked a bit more happier that was a start.**

**Now we have to tell everyone, this could be very hard.**

**I hope you like it, I am sorry that it is so short but I am going back to school in two days so I have to get ready, I have got a new laptop for school and then I have to get all new school clothes yuc ;{**

**;} **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12**

**APOV**

"**Can you go faster?", Christian asked me for the fifth time today, I am charming the stake so we can get Lissa and rose back. God. Is this how a guy in love acts, I'm not like that with rose, well I hope I am not anyways. "I am going as fast as I can", I replied, see charming a stake is easy, with two people. But with just me and the other who won't shut up, it is kind of hard. Dimitri not bad he just stands of in the corner. I have been trying to charm the stake nearly all day, and I am very drained.**

***two hours later***

"**I did it", I shouted, which made dimitri and Christian wake up, they had fallen asleep on the couch, "What", they both said together, with confused looks on there faces, it looked so funny. "I said that I have done it, I have charmed the stake", I replied.**

"**Ok, we will leave now", dimitri said, "Fine but if I pass out I am plaming the guy who wouldn't shut it, yes I am talking to you Christian", I replied angerly. **

**RPOV**

"**You ok lissa", I asked her as we were getting ready to attack, we were still at the house but just to get ready then we would leave again, "Yah I am fine, just a nervous", lissa replied, "Hey after this attack I will teach you to fight ok?", I asked, maybe it would help her feel more confident, "Yah, I would like that", lissa replied, yay it worked she feels better.**

"**Hay guys new plan, looks like they are attacking us this time, so get ready", erik yelled to us from down stairs, oh great they are attacking us and look here they come….**

**Sorry this chapter is short but I am finally starting school, YAY. But I have to get up at 6:00 am. I will write another chapter later today. Please review please. **

**;} **


	14. Chapter 14

**Today was my first day school, god there are more then 1300 kids there, I was so lost. I got home work on my first day really?.**

**Enjoy this chapter I will try to make it longer. **

**Chapter 13**

**All the guardians were running our way, I looked back at lissa, she looked like she was going to vomit. "Hey liss, yah don't have to attack tonight, you could stay up here", I told lissa, "Like well, its on", lissa replied running to the stairs, now that is a scary lissa.**

"**OK, GUYS LET GO", Tia yelled, we all ran down the stairs, erin first then tia me and lissa last. We got down stairs to see about 50 strigoi fight 50 guardians. "Follow me lissa, we will attack outside", I told lissa, she just nodded and followed me, we got out the door, I saw a guardian come up to me, I raced up to him, god I have got way faster. Then like that I twisted his neck, he fell to the ground, well he was dead, then I turned around to see Adrian staking lissa, he must have charmed the stake, and before I new it he was staking me, I fall to the ground, then there was a light surrounding lissa, Adrian and me. When the light had gone Adrian got up, Christian and dimitri came running over to us. Christian went to lissa and dimitri came to me, "Oh rose I have missed you so much", dimitri said well helping me up. I did not answer I just went over to lissa. Christian was hugging her and she was returning his hug.**

"**Oh lissa, I am so sorry", I said about to hug her, she pushed me away. "No, no friend would do that, you are horrible. I HATE YOU", Lissa yelled, god that hurt. She had never said that to me. "But-", I was cut off by lissa, "No buts we are through I never ever want to see you again. Get lost", she replied. **

**I walked away but before I could get very far two guardians came up to me and grabbed me, "You are under arrest for killing stan alto, Michael lorreto and chris markos", one of them said, I did not fight and let them take me, I was so upset from before, that I did not even care. "But roza", dimitri said, "No dimitri I killed people, I hurt my best friend I deserve to be dead", I replied. "Roza don't say that", dimitri told me, but it was to late I was being taken away. I would die now, I deserve it though I hurt my bestie and killed people, I am horrible. Now I know what dimitri felt, god I feel so empty.**

**The car I was in was taking me to the court then I would probably die after being in jail for like six years. Lissa was queen so she would be probably choosing for me to die or go to jail for life. Knowing what I did to lissa I would porbaly die. I did not deserve to live, I grabbed my stake out of my jacket, I always had one to spar, I planted it on my stomache and pushed it through, then I was consumed by darkness. With my last few breaths I whispered, "I am sorry", then I laided back to die….**

**DPOV**

**We had found lissa and rose and now going back to the court, rose was deverstated, she was now going to die or be in jail for the rest of her life, and the worst lissa hated her. Lissa did not even care that her best friend could die, lissa hates her right now. But I still love my roza.**

**We had just gone through the gates to the court, I was in the car behind roza's, we had pulled up behind her, I got out of the car and was going over to rose's, when I opened the back door I found rose just laying there, blood was coming out of her stomach, she could be dead. Oh god. I picked her up, "I will take her to the affirmrie", I told them, I raced her over, when I got inside I saw harry, "Oh god what happened", harry said, I did not answer but took her over the the nurse, she took rose and put her on a bed, then ten nurses came in, we had to leave, "Are you going to tell me what happened", harry asked. We walked over to a seat and sat down, "Well when we changed rose back rose went to say sorry to lissa for changing her, and lissa did not take it well, lissa said that she hated rose. Then some guards came and took rose away because she killed some people when she was strigoi. She was so upset about what she did to lissa and I think she could not take it so she staked herself in the gut", I finished, then Adrian, mia, eddie, lissa and Christian came in.**

"**Good I hope she dies then", lissa told everyone, they all heard me tell them what happened.**

"**God you are a bitch, she said she was sorry, she has guarded and protected you her whole life and then you go bitchie off, if she dies I am blaming you", Adrian yelled to lissa, but lissa did not care. Adrian was right. "Yah Adrian is right", I told lissa, she just shrugged. Everyone was giving lissa death glares except for Christian.**

"**So it is you falt that my mum is in there, well I hope your happy, JUST LEAVE. NOW. No one wants you here, she could die", harry yelled to lissa, "FINE", Lissa just replied and walked off with Christian being towed behind.**

**CPOV**

**We were walking back to the guest rooms then I just cracked. "Yah know what I think you are being a bitch, she is dying in ther and you don't give a fuck, that's it where through", I yelled at her and I did not care. "Fine I don't need you I don't need anyone, go back to them I am fine, I was just turned by my bestie, but everyone cares about her", lissa retorted, "Fuck off it is not all about YOU", I replied, and with that I started to walk back to the affirmary. **

**I hope you enjoyed it, school is hard. If I get 3 reviews then I will do the chapters sooner. If you guys have any ideas I might use them.**

**;} **


	15. Chapter 15

**Enjoy and thank you for the reviews!**

**Chapter 14**

***RPOV***

**I opened my eyes, I looked around to see that everything was white. Yes I am in heaven. Then the door on the right of my bed opened. Oh no I am not dead. It was harry.**

"**Oh mum your awake" harry said well running to me, "Yah I am awake", I replied, I got up so harry could hug me, then I realized I had bandages on my belly, then I remembered what happened I had staked myself in the gut. "Why did you stake yourself?", harry asked well hugging me, "I felt depressed and sad with what I did to lissa", I replied. "Well I will let you rest, I will be outside, oh and the nurse said you can go when ever", harry said before he left.**

**I lied back down on the bed, then about three seconds later three guards came in, "You have to stay in jail miss", one of the guardian said, I just nodded. I got up and the guardian took me out of the infirmary. **

"**Rose", I heard Dimitri say from behind me, "No Dimitri I have to go, what I did was bad, I am sorry", I replied to dimitri, I went up to him and hugged him, "Goodbye", I said before I kept walking with the guardians.**

**When we got to the courts jail I got the first ceil, luckily I did not have to have a ceil mate, that would be pretty creepy, I hope harry is ok, well he will have his father to look after him.**

**I sat on the bed, and soon I drifted off to sleep.**

*******LPOV*******

**I can not believe Christian he left me, maybe I was a bit to hard on rose, she has done a lot for me, she took me from the academy, she protected me, she helped me with Christian, god she has been the best friend ever. I need to see her now, I was in my room, I have to find my best friend NOW. I ran out of my room, and raced to Adrian's room he would know where rose was.**

**I raced around the corner, I got to Adrian's room and banged open the door, Adrian was sitting on the couch thinking. **

"**Where is rose", I yelled at him, "At the court's jail, why?", Adrian asked but I did not care, I ran out of the room and down to the court's jail. It was under the moroi guest housing. I ran past people who just starred at me but I did not care, finally I got to the front of the jail, I ran up to the counter, "Where is rose Hathaway" , I asked nicely. "One moment", the guy behind the counter said.**

**He went over to some other guardians and asked I could not hear what they were saying but I was hoping it was good news.**

**Soon the guy came back to me and looked upset, "I am very sorry your highness but rose has been sent to Russia to be executed", the guy said, "Thank you", I said and ran back to Adrian he would have to now about this, wait what executed noooo, she will die, Adrian has to get me to Russia now.**

**I can not lose rose, fianly I got to Adrian's room, god I was tried. "Adrian, get me to Russia NOW", I yelled well barging into his room, inside I saw dimitri, harry, Christian, Eddie, mia and Adrian.**

"**Why would you care, you did this?", harry asked me, "I am sorry, I soon realized all of the stuff rose did for me, she took me away from the academy, she protected me, she saved me, I need my best friend back", I yelled at them, "Ok I have only got 4 tickets though", Adrian chirped in.**

"**Ok well harry can go cause its his mother, then Dimitri, Adrian and me", said. "That's fine", mia said, "Thanks", I replied. WOW. Mia is not as bad as she used to be.**

"**Ok meet here in 10 minutes and we will board the plane", Adrian said. I nodded and the we all left I walked with harry, "Harry I just want to say that I am really really sorry, I have been the worst friend to rose, I need her", I told him, I then hugged him. "It is ok, it would have been hard on you at first", harry replied. "Well we better hurry up if we want rose to survive", I told him, he just nodded, then we went our separate ways.**

**I went to my room and packed, 5 minutes later I meet up with everyone this was going to be hard but since I was the queen I can stop this, well I think I can stop this.**

**We boarded the plane, "Ok guys I am going to sleep so don't bug me", and Adrian told us all we just nodded. Harry was already asleep, it was just dimitri and me.**

**Dimitri came and sat next to me, "I am sorry, it was hard on you guys and I was just thinking about myself", I told him as the plane took off, "It is ok, it would have been hard on you too" Dimitri replied. "Rose does deserve you", I told dimitri, and he just smiled. I soon fell asleep.**

**I HOPE YOU LIKED IT, PLEASE REVIEW. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Second day of school tomorrow, YAY. I love school it is so fun! I thought high school would be hard but it easy so far anyway.**

**Chapter 15**

**LPOV**

**The plane was just about to land, it had been about 15 hours of boredom. **

**RPOV**

**I am about to die, I would have liked to say goodbye to everyone but then they would try and make it so I would survive. The only people who new that I was going to die was my mum and dad, they were here but they were behind the glass window. My dad told me that to kill me they were going to stick a needle in my arm and it would put me to sleep then it would make me never wake up, it was scary, I would of loved to say goodbye to dimitri but I just couldn't, it was to hard.**

**Then a guy came up to me, he had a needle in his hand, "I am so sorry", the guy said. I looked over at my parents my mum was mouthing I LOVE YOU. I mouthed it back, she had her hand on the glass crying, my dad was just standing there looking calm probably to help mum.**

**Then the guy who held the needle stuck it into my arm I screamed then I was consumed by the darkness, I was dead.**

**LPOV**

**We ran off the plane and got a car to the execution place, it was near the moroi court here. There were royal moroi courts all over the world and each one had an execution hall.**

**I don't know why rose wanted to be executed here why not in Montana, it would be easier. We drove in silence till we got there, we all jumped out of the car and ran we found a door that said execution and banged it open, inside we saw rose's body laying there on the table, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO", I yelled, we were to late I broke down onto the ground crying, harry went down to hug me, he crying too. "Roza can not be dead", dimitri told Adrian, "She is", Adrian replied…**

**Sorry I left it at that and it is so short been very busy with homework and getting ready!**

**Please review and I will update earlier.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Rose is dead or is she, who knows ohh. Ok thanks for the great review I am lovin high school, I had Italian today, it is hard. Ok please read and review;}**

**Chapter 15**

**RPOV**

**I awoke in a white room, ok now I am sure I am dead. Well I lived a great life, and now I am in heaven well I hope I am I mean I was not that bad.**

**Then I heard footsteps coming closer to my room, maybe it was god or the devil, one or the other. The person opened the door andi looked closer to see my mum and dad, they killed them self too, I know they loved me but killing them self was just a bit extream. **

"**Mum, dad why are you in heaven", I asked looking very confused, my dad just laughed, "Where not dead and either are you we saved you", my dad replied. What. I am still alive. "But everyone else thinks your dead. See the guy who put the needle in you, he is liam, he is one of my guards. He made it so you would only be knocked out for three hours then you would wake up. But everyone else thinks your dead so you can not tell anyone oh and we are in turkey", my dad told me, wow. The must have planed this.**

"**Thank you so much an does this mean I never have to go back to the court", I asked happily, my dad just nodded. YES. "But harry knows and he is here too", my mum said before harry came running in, "Oh god mum you scared me, when lissa, Adrian, dimitri and I came to save you I was so scared that you would die then abe told me that you will survive and I was so relieved", harry said well hugging me to death. **

"**Now we can start over here in turkey, no trouble. No worries", I told him.**

**We soon left the doctors and we were going home, harry and I were going to live in a house together then mum and dad across the road. Which was really good.**

***TWO YEARS LATER***

**I was now married to Liam, we only had harry I did not want any other kids, But harry had a daughter, called harriet. She was now seven, tonight we were going to her class performance at school. "Come on mummy we will be late", harriet yelled from down stairs. "I am coming", I said and put on my shoes. I walked down stairs to see harry, harriet and Liam, now this was the family I have always wanted. I always got confused with harry and harriet's name. It was so alike.**

"**Ok lets go", I said, we all walked out the door I locked the door behind me. We all got in the car and drove off.**

**When we got there, harry, Liam and I got a seat and harriet went up to get ready for her performance, harriet was a fiary. So she had wings and a princess dress on. She looked so cute, I always wanted a little girl but harry was cool too, I could fight with him. Harriet was a moroi and Liam was a dhampir. **

**Ten minutes later the show began, harriet came on she was so cute, the performance was kind of like ballet. An hour later the show was finished I think harry and Liam were about to fall asleep. I had to push Liam so he would wake up, "Well we know who the supportive parent is, you and harry slept for nearly the hole show", I told him, "Oh sorry", he replied. I just left hi and harry to go get harriet.**

**I walked up to the front and there he stood, just starring at me, he knew I was dead. I just kept walking like I did not notice him, he probably thought he was imagining things. **

**Then harriet ran over to me and jumped on me, "Mummy", she yelled, I caught her. "You did great honey", I told her. Dimitri was still starring at me, then he came up to me, "Ro-se, rose. I thought you were de- dead", he mubbled on the words, "Are, dimitri. Hi", I said.**

"**Who that mummy?", harriet said, god she had to say that. "Mum?", dimitri asked looking confused.**

"**Well harriet this is a friend of mummy's and umm dimitri what are you doing here?", I asked. "Well I fell in love with tasha and we had a kid and she goes here", dimitri replied. "What are you doing here I thought you were dead", dimitri kept going.**

"**I gotta go", I said before running off, I think dimitri tried to stop me but it was to late.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, a lot happens oh and I am going to make a sepual to this story so this is the last chapter. So the sepual of this story will be called return of the dead. Please review the button is calling you, press me, press me, review me.**

**;}**


	18. an

HEY PEEPS!

Ok guys and girl's LOL, well I will not update today, sorry. School has been very busy, I got school photos today and there are 1300 kids, it will be one big picture, anyways I will update tomorrow, I promise, sorry.

Oh yah and I am actually gunna stay with this story and not worry about making a sequal, just easier to stick with one story.

And thanks to all the people who reviewed they mean a lot. So I will update tommowrow and I would like 3 reviews for the next chapter.

;}


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 17**

**I ran out of the school to where the car was, I put harriet in and then I got in. About 10 minutes later Liam and harry came out, harriet was asleep on the back seat.**

"**Why did you leave so soon?", harry and li8am both asked me when they got in the car, "Because I saw dimitri and he saw me", I replied. Liam knew all about dimitri and what he and I did. "Oh great", harry told us as we left.**

"**And dimitri is in love with tasha and they had a kid", I told them as we pulled into the garage. "What?", harry said, "There in LOVE And they have a kid", I told hi again, by now harriet was awake, "Oh that must be Rosie Belikova, she is in my class", harriet told me, I just froze. What he had a kid called rosie, I mean really it is just like my name.**

"**Ok time for bed", I told harriet after about 2 seconds. She walked up to her bedroom, "Goodnight mum", harriet told me before closing her door to her room.**

**I went over to my room, harry was probably asleep and liam had already fall asleep on the bed. I put on my pj's and fall asleep next to liam.**

**DPOV**

**I just saw rose, I can not believe it she was dead. Maybe I was just seeing her in my head. I walked over to where Rosie, my daughter was standing. She was with a few of her friends, "Come on rose we have to go", I told her. I named her after rose once she had died. I have not seen Lissa ever since she found out that rose was dead, she is still queen though. "Ok but I have to go say bye to Harriet", Rosie replied. Wait Harriet so she was not in my head. If she is not dead that means she is still available, I never married Tasha. Rosie was an orphan and since I did not want to have kids with Tasha that way we just adopted Rosie. "Wait Harriet. What's her last name and who's her mother", I asked Rosie as we left. "Her last name is Rowe and her mothers name is rose", Rosie replied. What so rose is still alive. Omg.**

'**Ok I think she has already left maybe we could see her tommrrow", I told her before we left to go find our car.**

**RPOV**

**I got up the next day, liam was already up, he was probably at work, since he starts at 5:00am, he is a builder. I got up and walked down stairs to find harriet and harry already up. Harriet was getting ready for primary school and harry was getting ready for high school. "Good morning", I said to both of them, "Good morning", they both replied. "Ok I gotta go bye", harry said before walking out the door, 'Ok Harriet mummy is going to have a shower then I will take you to school", I told her, she just nodded in reply.**

**I walked up to the bathroom with my clothes, today I was wearing jeans and a red tank top, with red ballet flats. **

**After my shower I went down to find Harriet ready for school, 'Ok lets go", I told her, she grabbed her bag and followed me.**

**We both got in the car and drove to school.**

**When we got to school, I parked the car out the front and followed Harriet into class. When walking I saw dimitri up ahead. "Are, harriet mummy has to go. You can go to class bye", I told her, but before I left Harriet garbbed my arm, "But mommy, you have to meet my friends", Harriet replied, she looked sad. I just nodded in agreement and we kept going.**

**When we got to her class, Harriet showed my her friends. And then before I could go Harreit showed me her last friend. "Ok mummy this is rosie", she said well pointing to rosie. I looked at her and smiled. "Hi", I said, "Hi", rosie replied. Then I looked up to see dimitri and tasha.**

"**Rose is that you, but I thought thought you were dead", Tasha mubbled. 'Arghh hi", I said. Dimitri and tasha just starred at me.**

"**Ummm, Harriet you better get going", I told her she just nodded and left with rosie in tow. "Umm well I better get going", I was trying to get away, but failed. 'Wait rose, I thought you were dead. How are you still here?', dimitri said well grabbing my arm. I turned around. **

"**Well when I was going to die, I thought I would die but no the needle they put in my arm was wrong so I was only unccunious, but everyone thought I was dead. I soon found out that my dad had planned this. And now here I am. And I could not come back to the court because then people would think I was still alive then I would die for sure", I told him. Tasha's mouth was hide open. "Sooo. What about you", I told him, trying to brack the random silence. "Well I fall in love with tash. I am her guardian. We adopted rosei and we have not got married yet', dimitri replied. WOW. I had got married, but adopting did not sound like something dimitri would do.**

"**Well I got married to a guy called Liam, he is a moroi and then he had a child called Harriet because his wife had died when giving birth to Harriet. But besides that nothing", I told them. Then my phone went off. We were all standing outside of the school now so I could answer it.**

"**Hello", I said. "Hello this is Michael, Liam's friend, umm well Liam had been injured at work and he did not survive", I hanged up after that.**

**What how could he be dead. ;{**

**I hope you enjoyed. Thanks for all the reviews. Today I went surfing it was fun. Anyways if I get three reviews I will update earlier. **

**;****}**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 18**

**I fall to the ground crying. Tasha just stood there but dimitri came down to my side. "What is wrong?", Dimitri asked with concern on his face. "He died, Liam just died", I replied. I hugged dimitri and kept crying into him.**

"**It is ok", dimitri was trying to calm me down, but it was not working. "I need to go get Harriet", I told him, I got up. "I will see you later", dimitri said before I left. I did not want to see him later, to be honest I did not want to see him again. I got to harriet's classroom and knocked on the door. The teacher got the door and opened it, "Um, can I please take Harriet out of class there was an accident and her father, well he died", I whispered to the teacher. She just nodded. I went inside the classroom to Harriet. "Umm, Harriet we have to go", I told her. Harriet just nodded and packed up all her school stuff. When she was done we walked to the car. "Why did I have to leave school early?", Harriet asked me. I waited till we got in the car before telling her.**

"**Well Harriet there was an accident at daddy's work and daddy has gone to heaven because he died", I told her the best way I could, which was not good.**

**Harriet started to cry, I went to the back of the car where harriet was, I hugged her. "It is ok, I was thinking that when we get home we could start packing and maybe we could go back to the royal court", I told her. Harriet always wanted to go to the royal court. I will just have to face my fears, I wonder how lissa is. I never go into her head anymore. "Ok mummy", Harriet replied. I got back to the front of the car and started the car.**

**It took ten minutes to get home, when we did I called harry the bad news and told him that we where going back to the royal court. He was ok with that. I did not bother to tell dimitri though, because then he would want to come back with bitch-face and his daughter.**

**We started packing maybe we could stay at the court for the rest of our live. Maybe lissa and I could become friends again. There were so many maybe's well most of those things could happen if I don't die first, because they never found out who killed the queen so if I go back then I would be killed.**

**Just as I was about to pack harry's things I heard a knock at the door, I walked over, I knew who would be there. Dimitri. I opened the door to find three strigoi starring at me, there red eyes and there pale skin. Then I new who it was. It was Liam. He was not dead but strigoi. He came at me with all of his power, I kicked him but he grabbed my leg and twisted it. I let out a small scream the other two strigoi were going to get Harriet I could not let them do that. I got out of Liam's grip and ran behind the other two strigoi. They were all newbe's but they were good. I snuck up behind one of them and staked them in the back were the Heart would be. He fall to the ground then the other strigoi saw me and raced after me, I pulled my stake out of the other strigoi and ran.**

**As I was running to the strigoi I fall over and hit the ground hard. I tried to get up but the strigoi got on me. He got is teeth and sunk them into my neck. Arghh the pain, it killed it was not like when Lissa had done it to me, this was actual pain. Just as I gave up hope of staying alive Harry came running in the house, he grabbed the strigoi on top of me and pulled him away. I I tried to get up but stumbled, so I crawled to Harriet's room, Harry was fighting 2 strigoi, I would help him but I am so weak. I crawled up the stairs. I got to Harriet's room and pushed open the door, I found Harriet playing with her dolls, oh good she had not heard a thing. I got to her and hugged her.**

"**What's wrong mummy", Harriet asked me looking concerned. "Umm, well there are strigoi down stairs", I told her. Harriet new all about strigoi, moroi and dhampirs. Liam had told her when she was old enough to drink blood.**

**About ten minutes later I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I was hoping it was Harry. The person opened the door and it was Harry standing there. He had blood on his face and top, I got up and ran to him. "Your ok", is all I could say. I hugged him. "We can go now, the court is safer and I have packed your stuff", I told Harry. "Yep it would be great to leave now", Harry replied.**

**We grabbed all our stuff and packed it into the car. I thought that i should still tell dimitri, just in case. So i got my phine and rang him. "Hello this is dimitri", he said. "Hi dimitri, umm, well Harreit, Harry and I are going back to the royal court, i just thought i should tell you", i replied. "Oh ok, well Tasha, Rosie and I are just about to get on a plane back to the court, you could come with us, it is a privet jet", dimitri asked. 'Ok i will meet you there in ten minutes", i replied. "Bye", i said. "Bye oh and rose i have to tell you something i still love you and i was wondering when we get back to the court we could start agian, agian", dimitri asked. He had to say agian twice becuase it would be the second time we started agin. I did really miss dimitri, but i was not sure. "Ok, i would like that", i replied before hanging up.**

**"Ok guys we will get going we are going with dimitri, tasha and Rosie", i told them as we got into the car. Harry just nodded. "Yay can i sit next to rosie?", Harreit asked as we drove to the airport. "Sure", i replied. Harreit and Rosie were best friends just like Lissa and I used to be. Now me and Lissa could start our friendship over. If Lissa wanted to, i wonder who is her guard now, probaly Eddie, but then Eddie did want to guard Mia.**

**When we got to the airport, i saw Dimitri waiting out the front of the plane, Rosie and Tasha must have already been on the plane. We all got out of the car and grabbed our bags. We started walking up to Dimitri. "I rang Lissa, she only knows that Tasha and I are coming back. I did not want to say everything about what happened to you", dimitri told us me as i walked on the plane. Harriet already raced up onto the plane. When i got on the plane i saw Rosie and Harriet were sitting next to each other, Harry was sitting by himself and Tasha was sitting by herself too. "I all ready told Tasha everything, she is a bit upset", Dimitri whispered to me as we sat down.**

**I was very tried from the long day, i did not bother to tell dimitri about the strigoi. I was really tired and soon fell asleep on dimitri's shoulder.**

**I was being moved around i opened my eyes to see dimitri trying to wake me up, when he saw that i was awake he stopped, "We are here and Lissa is waitijng outside", dimitri told me, i was not really ready to tell lissa everything but i had to. I got up and grabbed my stuff, i got off the plane first to see lissa, christianand a little boy about Harriest age standing there. When Lissa saw me she just looked shocked. I walked down to where lissa was. "Hi lissa", i said, she looked shocked. Then dimitri came up from behind me and hugged me. "Ro- ros- rose i tho-thought you were were DEAD", lissa said scarsly. "I will tell you everything inside", i told her. 'So you are alive oh that is so great, i have missed you so much", lissa said well hugging me. "Oh this is Harriet, she is Liam's daughter he became strigoi and died, but Harriet is not really mine, her real mum died when giving birth to her", i told lissa. "Hi i am liss-", i cut lissa off, "This is aunt lissa", i told her, lissa just laughed. "Hi i am Harreit", harreit said, "Hi i am aunt Lissa", lissa replied well laughing. **

**This is going good, lissa wants to be my friend agian and i have dimitri back, wow things do work out well  
**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry I did not update in so long I went camping and could not use my laptop. Please review.**

**;}**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 19**

**RPOV**

**We were all walking to Lissa's room, I was walking with Harriet and Lissa. Suddenly everything started to shake…**

**I was awoken by Dimitri starring at me well shaking, I looked around where we were. Dam. It was a dream, We were still on the plane. "Rose the plane lands in ten minutes", Dimitri told me. I just nodded, "I going to get changed", I replied. "Ok", is all dimitri said, and then he fell back in his chair. I tried my best to get up, my legs felt like jelly, after I few tries of getting up I finally made it up, I slowly walked to the bathroom with me clothes.**

**I came out of the bathroom five minutes later, I had on a skin tight black strapless dress, it went up just above my knees, I then had a leather jacket and some Army style boots. I sat back down next to dimitri, feeling nervous. Hopefully Lissa will be happy to see me, I hope it turns out like in my dream.**

**A few minutes later we landed, as we landed I could see Lissa standing next to Christian and then there was a small child, it must be Lissa and Christian's daughter. Lissa did not know I was coming so I tried to hide.**

**I got off the plane last, I waited a while before getting off I could here lissa speaking. "Hi dimit-", Lissa cut herself off when she saw me, I was walking down the Stairs off the plane. She just starred at me, so did Christian. "Ro-rose", I heard lissa saying, she had thought I was dead. "I thought you were dead and now about three years later you just come back, did you fuckin think about me. Get the fuck out of here, you could have rang in those years you were gone, I thought you were dead but you are fucking around with guys", lissa yelled, I did not expect that at all.**

**Sorry it is so short but it is 12:30 am in the morni8ng, I should be sleeping getting my rest for school but I could not sleep so I made a short chapter for my fans, thanks. And I will not make a sephfic amount of reviews since this is such a short chapter, I will make another chapter at school. LOL**

**;}**


	22. Chapter 22

**_Sup my reviewers now please I am begging don't kill me I am so sorry I have not updated in like forever but school hard. I hate high guys and gurls this is chapter 20, oh you ppl this is the final chapter for this story but there will be a sequal, it will be called 'Return of the Past'. This time it will be ok so look at for it_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 20!_**

**I starred at lissa from the top of the stairs, from the plane. How could lissa feel that way, maybe that dream was a real dream, I wish it could have been true. "Well come on get out of here NOW", Lissa yelled at me. Well she is still bitchie. "But li-", I cut myself off, I was floating up in the air, lissa was controlling it, but how? liss had her hand up in the air controlling this. "Princess stop this NOW", Dimitri barked. "Not until she leaves", lissa retorted, then she noticed the fear in my eyes and let me float back down, I was now in front of her. "Lissa I am so sorry I never came back, but I was afraid you would still be mad at me" I told her well starting to cry. **

**Lissa just looked at me, "I am so sorry too, I don't know what came over me, just seeing you again and you have another child", lissa replied well looking over at Harriet. Lissa came over to me and hugged me to death, "Well I better tell you everything that happened", I told her once we finished hugging. "Come to my room and we will talk", lissa replied. I just nodded I agreement. We started to walk over to lissa's house. Lissa had a house that was separated from the courts housing since she was the queen, but it was still well guarded, with about ten guards standing around the house. Lissa and I walked over to her house hand in hand.**

**Me and lissa were walking in step, with dimitri, Christian, harry, Harriet and Tasha were walking behind us. We were walking so happily then suddenly we were fall, there was a gigantic crack in the ground and we fell through. I and lissa screamed our heads off. Was this hole leading too? Will it ever end? Will we survive? I thought before we hit the bottom of the hole?**

**_Well that was my last chapter for this story don't forget to look out for the sequel of this story and I was thinking of starting some other stories in the future. Well thanks to all the ppl who reviewed this story you guys have helped a lot to keep me going, I hope you ppl keep reading the next story!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_And before I finish I would like to thank these people for there awesome reviews, you guys rock. I could not go on without your awesome reviews and help ideas!_**

**_1. _****_jshagan [Jami]_****_2. _****_readingaddict16 [S.J]_****_3. _****_dimka's chick_****_4. _****_ [Debby] _****_5. _****_And way way way more, all you ppl rock so plz keep reading the sequel cause it gets much better!_****_6. _****_;}_**


	23. author's note important !

hi guys this is a author's note, well anyways with this story i am making a sequel, it will be called 'enemies from the past'. it will be out in about 1 week ! enjoy :)


	24. Chapter 24

sorry for the people who read and enjoyed my story but i am having a very big writers block so if anybody wants to make the sequel for this story then just sent me a email and you can have it, and if somebody does take over this story i will tell you once again i am very sorry ! ;)


End file.
